Random one shot
THE HACKING APOCALYPSE This is so cheesy....but hey, I was really bored. It all started on a spring day. Not that it mattered, since it was Kart Kingdom. If you wanted winter, you would go to Mount Snow. If you wanted spring, you would go to Grand Glade. If you wanted summer, you'd go to Bug Garden. And the Deep was just...well, it was just there. It was another normal day. Anyone who hadn't seen the future wouldn't even imagine anything going wrong that day. As a matter of fact, no one would imagine anything going wrong any day. These kids moved to Kart Kingdom because it was a safe, cheerful place. Until that day. Four friends, sitting by the lake in Grand Glade. Laughing, eating snacks. Until that moment. One of them started to glitch out a little. Nothing huge, but nothing that would go unnoticed. Everyone thought this was typical, since these kinds of odd things normally happened. But then, she started to say weird stuff. Stuff about random things breaking; spaceships, boats, etc., with seemingly no other correlation. One after another, they were all lost. Taken over by some mysterious entity. They tried to come back, but it was no use. They kept getting infected...by something or someone. One girl did manage to come back safely. She tried to warn the others, but the innocent rules of Kart Kingdom censored everything. She couldn't stop it. No one could. And then she heard something. Malicious laughter, the kind you'd hear in a movie or TV show. A "mwahaha" from the darkness, and then a classic reveal. The guy was smart enough to not mention his real name, so his fake name isn't worth mentioning. He explained his entire plan, as a villain would. However, unlike a villain, his explanation gave no convenient way to stop him. In fact, it was all rather anticlimactic. "Corrupt the children", that was his plan. Get a life, the girl thought. She wouldn't dare saying it to his face, since that would obviously make her the next target. But it was true. What kind of lame excuse for a villain sits around all day, messing with kids in a kid-friendly environment, with no intentions other than "being evil"? Still, she had to put an end to this. She tried to talk to the people in charge, seemingly being ignored every time. After a while, she started to lose hope. Since the apocalypse began, all her friends had been "hacked", you could call it, and they acted like zombies, not their true selves at all. Not one of them could be trusted, since that villain took them over. Now, they were all like security cameras. However, just as she was giving up, she heard someone fall and land next to her. She opened her eyes and turned to her left. It was K! She had a blaster on her arm and was clearly there to help. Only smiling at the girl, saying "Sorry it took so long", and never explaining her intentions, she began to shoot everyone around them. The girl, startled, stumbled ahead, worried that K had lost her mind. But each of her friends started to return to normal. Once she'd realized what K had done, she ran to each of them and hugged them all, teary-eyed with a kind of exhilarating relief...the kind you'd get when you met up with someone hadn't seen them in years. In a matter of minutes, everything was back to normal, and the security system was upgraded. Anyone who couldn't see the future was still very worried. No one would be able to tell you if this incident would repeat. But they decided to cling to the one thing they did have: hope.